


Love in the Space

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [10]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, astronaut!James, space siren!Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Imagine person B is a space mermaid/siren, enticing person A, an astronaut, to take off their helmet, despite no oxygen in space.





	Love in the Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine who mentioned merman Aleks but then again space siren Aleks sounds pretty cool. In my eyes, I see space sirens floating/swimming in the air/space and they can be invisible if they want to. Also the attached picture, imagine it as the planet where Aleks lives (except the buildings are ancient and made of stone or something like that). If a human takes off their helmets, they will die. Idk this sounds weird but it's all I got.

__

 

 

Aleksandr quietly watched as the strange creature walked near his hiding spot.

_"A man.."_ Aleksandr purred and swam in the air to get closer, still invisible. The man had a white and thick space suit and a round helmet. Aleksandr gasped once he got good look at the man's face. He seemed to have a small darkish beard and curly hair. Aleksandr had good eyes so he saw everything clearly.

_"He is mine.."_ the space siren whispered, but frowned as he saw that **his** man had a strange weapon in his hands.

The man had a few of his friends with him. Aleksandr had watched them all the time, but he was only interested in the curly haired one. But where did the others go? You see, Aleksandr is the leader of the space sirens. He had ordered his own kinds to take care of the other ones, so he'd get the special man to himself. The man did shoot some of Aleksandr's kind and that made the leader of the space sirens sad.

_"Soon you'll be mine.."_ Aleksandr whispered again and slowly swam closer to his man. The man didn't see Aleks as the siren was invisible. The man seemed to be cautious and looked around him. It was like he could sense Aleks. But it wasn't like that at all.

_"Love at first sight..."_ Aleksandr mumbled as he circled around the handsome man.

"Who's there?!" the man yelled, his voice a little muffled since he had a helmet on. Aleksandr's eyes widened as he heard the man speak. He was in love. Seriously in love. Maybe he was crazy.. no, he was 100% sure he was in love.

_"I am Aleksandr, the leader of the space sirens.."_ the space siren giggled and put his hands on the man's shoulders. The man flinched and backed away, pointing his weapon at Aleksandr, or somewhere.

"Send some help here! I need some fucking help!" the man yelled to nobody. Was he crazy?

_"Who are you talking to?"_ Aleksandr asked curiously.

"I think the leader is here.. I can't see them." the man mumbled. "You better fucking send me some help, I don't want to die here!"

_"You're a funny one.."_ Aleks chuckled and swam closer to the man. The man began shooting everywhere and Aleksandr giggled as the bullets passed through his body, him being still invisible.

_"That tickles!"_ he giggled.

"Stop fucking around and show yourself!" The man yelled again.

_"Awe, darling you don't have to yell."_ Aleksandr moved closer to the man and gave him a quick kiss on the man's helmet. Turquoise lips appeared on the man's helmet.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the man groaned.

The space siren backed away from his man. He stared quietly at his man for a moment, before becoming entirely visible. He wasn't scared of getting killed - he was _immortal_ after all.

_"Turn around.."_ Aleksandr said in a calm voice and the man slowly did. Once the man saw Aleksandr, he began shooting the space siren. None of the bullets hurt Aleksandr. He only moved closer and closer, his 'wounds' fading away.

_"Shhh... don't shoot me, just look at me.."_ Aleksandr seductively said and hovered closer until his hands reached to touch the man's helmet. The man stopped shooting. Aleksandr could see the man's eyes. Oh how perfect they were. Aleksandr took a moment to adore the man's face. He wanted to kiss those lips.

"He's perfect.." the man spoke as he stared at the space siren in front of him. Aleksandr could hear faint voices speaking inside the man's helmet.

_"Oh James.. you are so handsome, so amazing, so mine.. only mine.."_ Aleksandr spoke and caressed the man's helmet.

"H-how'd you know my name..?" James asked quietly.

_"It's written on your white suit.. James Wilson... oh how I love that name.."_ the space siren smiled.

The space siren was getting annoyed by the helmet - he wanted to touch his man so badly. _"Please, take off your helmet... I must kiss you.. I need to!"_

The voices told James not to do it. They kept yelling but James had dropped his gun and his hands were already on his helmet, ready to take his helmet off. James stared into Aleksandr's mesmerizing eyes.

Aleksandr smiled. _"Yes, you're doing so good.. do it for me.. please, James.."_

And James took off his helmet. But oh how that was his mistake.

Aleksandr watched in confusion as his man collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe.

_"What is happening..James?"_ the space siren wrapped his arms arouns his man and held his face close.

But too late, as James was gone.

Aleksandr felt a cold tear fall down his cheek and drop onto James' pale face.

He moved James' face closer and kissed his man's now cold lips.

_"I will get you back.. soon we will meet again, my lovely James.."_

 


End file.
